Orphans Beloved-Many Happy Returns-IV
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (and no, the mhrs are not intended as one story, I just like paying tribute to Helena's resurrection)


Orphans Beloved: "Many Happy Returns IV…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Dyad Institute…Where times have been better…

Federal authorities of several major nations now pouring in to arrest and confiscate, following public exposure of Dyad's illegal human experimentation programs…

A nervous Rachel in office, pacing…As Paul keeps the captured Sarah at gunpoint.

"This can't be happening…" she repeats. "We have too many powerful backers. How could you and your little band of idiots have brought us down?" eyes Sarah who gives calm smile in return.

"Rachel…There's no time for this." Paul notes. "What do you want to do? They'll be at your door in a moment."

"Right, right…" sigh, pacing, pause. "Where is Aldous?"

"Sold you bloody out, girl. Like I tole you." Sarah grins.

"No…Not Aldous…Director of the institute? That's ridiculous." Rachel glares…Nervously twisting hands… "No more than I did…"

"It seems likely to me Leekie's protected his own ass and cut a deal…" Paul, calmly. "After all, thanks to Sarah taking your place here for a day while she had you locked up, he thought you did."

"Oh, Lord…" Rachel glanced around…

"We've got to go, Rachel…" Paul eyes her. "Now what do you want to do?"

"We can't just go, we'll be arrested…Unless…" Rachel eyes Sarah…

About time for a little payback, sister…Cold stare.

…

"Are you sure about this?" Paul eyes Rachel, Sarah's hoodie over sadly balding head…A minor complication of Aldous' genetic manipulations…Her wig and dress suit now gracing the coolly amused Sarah.

"Sarah wants to live to see her daughter…And she wants to know where the Proleithians might be holding her. She'll cooperate, won't you, Sarah?"

Shrug…

"Come…Mate…Lets get Ms. Duncan here to the proper authorities…" Rachel insists.

"And the minute we do…"

"She gets my information on the Proleithians after we're safely away…That's the deal, right Sarah?"

Calm shrug, nod…

…

"Paul Dierden, you are under arrest." Art Bell, gun out facing Sarah/Rachel, Rachel/Sarah, Paul.

"No…Art. Paul's been workin' with me. He's clean." Rachel insists. "It's ok. I vouch for him."

Art frowning…

"Well…That's for the feds to decide, Sarah. At least you'd better get Ms. Duncan here over to them…Take her down to the first floor. Tell your story about Paul here to them."

"Right. Thanks, Art." Nod.

So far…So good…Eyes Paul who gives noncommittal nod. And now the way to the other, secret exit is clear.

Hardly a need to keep our agreement now…

…..

"Aren't we going on down?" Paul askes, as Rachel/Sarah leads them.

"We can get out this way now we're past sister Beth's knight errant…" she eyes him. "What, not grateful I'm choosing not to risk the feds won't believe you're innocent? I could've just handed you over, you know. Sarah? Surely you'd rather have a chance to proceed directly to Kira?"

Quiet stare…

"Good then, lets hurry." Frown, scratching… "Do you even wash these clothes?" glare to Sarah…

…

Emergency car port exit…For those moments when a Dyader faces the ignorance of fools who cannot understand their noble vision…Or want them for tax evasion.

"Lets go…" Rachel/Sarah points to car, Paul heading over to open…

"You too, Manning." Cold stare to Sarah. "I think Rachel Duncan needs to be found dead in a ditch somewhere."

"We had a deal, Rachel." Sarah, quietly. "This is breaking the deal."

"Things change, Manning…" sneer "Get her in and keep her covered, Paul."

Paul, frowning… "No. We have a deal, Rachel. Sarah, get…"

Rachel firing her own gun…Paul crumpling…

"Some men will forever be morons…" she sighs, facing Sarah, gun pointed. "In the car, Manning…Places to go, people to see…" As Sarah eyes the groaning Paul…

"If he lives, he's just won his ticket…I've done him a favor, you might say. Lets go." Wave of gun.

Hmmn…Helena/Sarah/Rachel eyes Paul… Poor Paul…Not a plleasssant day for you. But you've just saved your life. I cannot kill one who would die for my seestra.

You however, dark seestra…Eyes Rachel, shrugging as she gets into car on passenger side.

"Don't think I can't shoot you with one hand, Sarah." Rachel notes as she enters car.

Oh, I be dreaming…This can't be this easy…Helena, inward grin…

….


End file.
